Ishizu’s’ Angel
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Ishizu is kidnapped and nearly raped when her captors are dealt with by a mysterious stranger. Bad summery I know. Pairings are as followed: Ishizu/Yami, Yugi/Rebecca, Duke/Serenity, Joey/Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok my first Yugioh fan fiction and hopefully not my last. BEFORE YOU START READING THERE ARE SOMETHINGS YOU NEED TO BE TOLD! Everything is different, there are no duel master cards or duel disks. There are no millennium items or shadow games and Yami isn't a 5000 year old pharaoh. Marik isn't evil and he doesn't have his creepy dark side. This fan fic like all my others came to me after reading several other Yugioh fics and a dream I had, be warned there is rape, swearing and some mild horror. But I hope you enjoying reading it nonetheless. OCC behaviour and couples are as followed: Yami/Ishizu, Yugi/** **Rebecca, Serenity/** **Duke, Joey/Kaiba. (Shudders at the last pairing.)**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Ishizu's' Angel.

"Ishizu, baby. How's about you and I go spend the night at my house? Or we could break-in the back seat of my new truck?" that was the annoying voice of one Tristan Taylor, the school's football captain and quarterback as he wrapped an arm around Ishizu Ishtar's shoulder.

"You are aware of how much I despise jocks don't you? And that my brothers are both police officers?" Ishizu asked reaching into her bag for her can of mace. "I don't plan on giving up my virginity to the likes of you,"

"Aaaw, don't say that babe. You should be honoured to be asked out by me, every other girl in the school would give up their underwear to get with me," Tristan said wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"That just shows how desperate they are. But I'm not like that," Ishizu replied, blushing scarlet when she felt his hands touching her breast through her uniform. "How dare you!"

Slamming her heel down on his foot, Tristan howled in pain and released Ishizu only to get blinded by pepper spray making him stubble in agony as his eye's felt like they were on fire.

"You bitch! No one rejects me!" Tristan shouted, only to have his threat fall on deaf ears as she had already bolted out of the school yard.

After 20 minutes of running Ishizu stopped to catch her breath. Other students asking her out was a usual thing for her, after all she was one of the most beautiful girls in Forrester High school. But she refused them straight out, knowing all they wanted was to get into her panties. Most of the girls thought sex was a way to get more attention, Ishizu on the other hand wanted more than just meaningless sex. She wanted a proper relationship with romance and love and it was so hard to find a guy how didn't drool over her amazing hour glass figure or her d-cup breasts and long tanned legs. And it didn't help that the girl's skirts were so short. Looking at her watch she began the trip back home wait for her brothers Marik and Odion to finish their shift at the station. Ever since their parents were killed by a bank robber her Marik and Odion joined the police force to keep the streets safe so no one else would have to go through the pain they felt. She was almost home when a pair GMC TopKick C4500 trucks came barrelling down the road behind her, they both stopped and one of the passengers from the second truck hopped out and whacked her on the back of her head, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was Tristan Taylor grinning from behind his swollen red eyes.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

When she finally regained consciousness her mind realised several things: 1, everything was dark, so she was either in a place that had no light or something was covering her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything. 2, she couldn't seem to move her hands to remove the obstruction from her eyes as she felt something distinctly leather around her wrists, keeping her arms held behind her back. 3, something was strapped around her head holding a ball with holes in her mouth so she couldn't talk. 4, she could feel thick leather straps holding each leg together but she could still move them apart. And 5, wherever she was it was damp and smelly. Obviously Tristan's buddies had knocked her out, kidnapped her and tied her up and all she could do was sit wherever she was and wait. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long, minutes or so after she had woken up she heard obnoxious male chuckling as she tied to feel herself.

"Don't waste your time bitch, you're not leaving until we pay you back for what you did to our buddy Tristan," someone sniggered.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice to spray him with pepper spray like that, you're lucky he can still see," another added.

"But before he comes back we've been told to make sure you're dressed properly," a third said, as she felt her uniform blouse being ripped open. "Holy shit, she's stacked,"

Next she could feel a cold knife slicing her bra in half letting her breasts spill free. She heard perverted chuckling as she felt her skirt and panties being ripped off her body leaving her completely exposed. Tears began welling in her eyes as something smooth was rubbed against her core, whatever it was it was vibrating and making her wet before it was shoved in not-so-gently breaking her maiden head causing her to scream through the gag. More chuckling was heard followed someone placing duck tape on her thighs to keep the vibrator inside her, then she felt it being turned to maximum vibration making her twitch in unwanted pleasure.

"Hey Tristan, she's already for you," a fourth guy said.

"All you had to do was go out with me but no, you had to give me a face full of pepper spray. Too bad, now you just have to sit there and take what we give you. But don't worry, we won't fuck you just yet, first you're gonna have to suck our cocks like a good little bitch," Tristan taunted maliciously. "Otherwise that pretty body of your won't be so pretty anymore. And we're also taping this, so once this is over you'll have to do as we tell you, that is if you don't want everyone in school to see you like this,"

Ishizu squeaked in surprise as a pair of hands fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples and tugging on them making her moan through the gag. She could hear the other men chuckling at her attempts to break away as tears fell down her face in streams. This wasn't how she wanted someone to be touching her, sure she wouldn't mind letting a guy touch her if she was in love with him. After Tristan had finished with her breast she felt the gag being removed from her mouth only to be replaced with his throbbing and fully erect member, which he began to thrust in and out while keeping his hands on her head.

"Oh yeah, this is fucking great. Now this is all a bitch like you is good for," Tristan groaned, pulling harshly at her hair. "Use your tongue bitch!"

"Fuck man this is really great footage," a fifth guy groaned, obviously the one recording the whole thing.

After another 20 minutes of thrusting in and out of her mouth Tristan pinched her nose closed as he came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow his warm thick load, she screamed around his member as the vibrator brought her own orgasm. Only after she had swallowed his entire load did he remove his member only to have it replaced by another.

"Don't think this'll stop anytime soon, you've got five more cocks to suck on before we move on fucking you up the ass," Tristan taunted as the other's laughed along with him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this distasteful and immoral act to continue any longer!" came a strong gentle voice, that radiated anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are asshole! We say when we're finished with this bitch!"

Whoever was thrusting in her mouth removed his member, but Ishizu was too weak to talk or acknowledge her rescuer.

"You all shall now pay for what you have done here! JUSTICE BE DONE!"

The last thing she heard before she passed out again, was screams of absolute horror and anguish.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Consciousness played at the edges of her mind bringing Ishizu out of her dreamless slumber. She expected to be exactly where she had passed out, tied up, gagged and covered in cold cum, instead she felt warm and comfortable with the sound of the ocean in her ears. Slowly peeling her eyes open she found herself staring at a white ceiling, at first she thought she was in a hospital but the sound of the ocean and softness of whatever she was laying on convinced her otherwise. Looking around she discovered her surroundings were something from a travel brochure for an island getaway, like a hut. Everything looked to be made from bamboo stalks except the extremely comfortable bed she was on and through the door she could see an expanse of beach and ocean past a line tropical island trees. Suddenly remembered what Tristan and his buddies had done Ishizu bolting into a sitting position causing a white sheet to fall off her, revealing her to be clothed in a white dress that left her tanned arms bare. (A/N: similar to the one she wore in the Battle city duels only shorter.)

"Ah I see you're awake," it was the same strong gentle voice, this time void of any anger only a calmly peace.

Snapping her head to the right Ishizu gazed upon an amazingly handsome man around her age with red and gold hair that seemed to defy gravity and piercing red eyes, wearing a pair of dark blue faded board shorts and black tank top under an unbuttoned vest. She tried to ask who he was but found no sounds would come from her mouth.

"Don't try to speak just yet, I already know who you are," he said kindly, holding up her student ID. "My name is Yami Matsuro, I rescued you the other day. Do you remember what happened?"

She shook her head to say 'no'.

"I'm not surprised. It was very traumatic for you, sometimes a person's subconscious will block out the memory until the mind is ready to accept what happened. Your voice should also return in time, so until then you can stay here until you're fully healed," he told her. "And to answer your next question, this is my island. You're safe here and I suppose you what to know more about me?"

She nodded her head.

"I'll tell you more eventually, how about something to eat? You must be hungry after sleeping for two days," he suggested, receiving his answered as her stomach growled making her blush. "I'll take that as a yes. You can explore if you want while I prepare you something, and don't worry about wandering too far I can easily find you,"

As he disappeared through a door of hanging beads Ishizu decided to further take in her surroundings, pushing the sheet down to her knees she carefully slid her legs off the bed so her feet could touch soft circular rug, also discovering her new dress stopped just above her knees. Looking back towards the kitchen to make sure Yami wasn't peeking she quickly checked under the dress to find herself braless, she also felt a warm draft between her legs telling her she didn't have any panties on either. Her school uniform was most likely ripped up when Tristan's buddies were undressing her but because of the blindfold she didn't know for sure. Shaking her head to rid herself of those terrible memories Ishizu slowly padded across the wooden floor hoping she could make a run for it before she was caught.

"Ishizu, I've finished preparing your meal," Yami informed, pushing the beads aside as to not ruin his hard work and placing the plate on the table behind the bed. "Is something wrong?"

Since she couldn't answer him directly Ishizu slowly backed up towards the door, a look of fear on her face.

"Please, you have nothing to fear from me. Granted you were sexually assaulted by other men but I assure you I mean no harm, it is against my nature to hurt women and I promise to take you back home once you are fully healed," Yami said, a wave of calmness rolling off him.

For some reason Ishizu felt she could trust this man's words, he wasn't looking at her like most boys in her school did by staring at her chest, legs or backside in lust and depraved hunger. Instead he looked her in the eyes and what she found in his was something she thought she'd never see in a boy's eyes, warmth and kindness. All the fear and sadness she felt from the harrowing experience finally caught up as she ran into his arms with tears streaming down her face, clutching at his vest and sobbing just like when her parents died. She barely felt a pair of arms encircle her shaking form as Yami comfortingly stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

"Shh, it's alright Ishizu, just let it out. You're safe here, shh. You have nothing to be afraid of. Cry as long as you want, I'm here for you," he whispered, slowly rocking her.

'_Why am I doing this? Why do I feel like I can trust him so readily? Why does he even care what happened to me_?' she wondered as her sobs and tears slowly receded.

"There now, do you feel better after that?" he asked, receiving a nod against his chest. "There's no reason to feel embarrassed about crying like that, you have every reason to feel afraid,"

Lifting her head off his chest Ishizu slowly brought her eyes to meet his warm and caring features, she only wished she could thank him properly but her voice still refused to surface.

"Don't try and force it, your voice will return on its own. Now come, your food is ready," he said directing her to the table.

Pulling out one of the two chairs allowed her to sit then spread a napkin over her lap just like at some restaurants before taking the seat across from her. Her eyes widened at the small meal on her plate, she had no idea how he managed to make grilled lemon herb salmon and salad so quickly but her stomach didn't care at the moment, it just demanded the food she was practically drooling over. Grabbing the knife and fork she eagerly dug in, savouring every bit of flavour that rolled over her tongue, quietly moaning in appreciation.

"I take it you're enjoying your lunch?" Yami asked, chuckling when she elatedly nodded her head. "That's good. I'll just get you a glass of water,"

Once her stomach had been filled to its satisfaction Ishizu sat at the table while Yami went back into the kitchen to clean her plate, wondering where her dress had come from and who dressed her. She remembered being covered in sweat from the unwanted pleasure she was feeling from the intruding vibrator Tristan's buddies had shoved inside her, but she felt clean when she had woken up. So unless there was someone else living nearby she could only assume it was Yami who had cleaned her up and dressed her while she was unconscious. Yet for some reason she didn't seem too worried about him seeing her naked, as she had been wearing nothing but her birthday suit when he rescued her. She was so caught up in her internal deliberations she didn't hear him walk up to the table.

"Ishizu," he said softly, bringing her out of her pondering. "Now that you've eaten, perhaps you'd like to go for a walk outside. I'd like to show you more of where I live,"

She considered agreeing when she remembered she had no underwear under her dress. How could she make him understand that when her voice refused to work? Standing up she pointed down the dress hoping he'd comprehend what she was trying to tell him.

"Huh? Is there something under your dress?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when she shook her head. Suddenly realisation dawned on him. "Oh, I'm sorry but I don't have any women's underwear for you to wear. I live here alone so I have no use for it. When I rescued you your underwear was in shreds. That dress used to be my mothers' before I came here, I'm glad it was your size but I do have some things you can wear outside,"

Blinking in confusion Ishizu watched Yami dash away then returned a few minutes later with a large sun hat and sandals.

"You shouldn't go outside without something to protect you from the sun," he explained, placing the hat over her head. "It looks good on you,"

She blushed at the complement then rested against the table as he bent down to help her into the sandals. Every brush of his fingers over her skin sent pleasant shivers up her spine she wished he wouldn't stop. She had a strong feeling he wasn't just playing so he could rape her once her guard was down, the look she saw in his eyes earlier told her she'd be able to trust him.

"Now once we're outside I want you to stay with me alright. You can easily get lost on an island of this size," Yami warned, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

**Disclaimer: Well that's it for chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed reading every bit of this fan fic, except the rape parts of course you shouldn't have enjoyed that. If you're wondering how Yami and Ishizu got to an island from the city, it will be explained in the following chapters. Comments and suggestions are welcome, flames are treated as constructive criticism unless I find them really offensive. So leave a review and I'll get back to you in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know you all want to hear more about Ishizu's time with Yami but I decided not to do that, but don't worry you'll still find out what happened just not right away. You will find out what happened to Tristan and his buddies and just so you know they all go to a Japanese type school and their school is big on football. Oh and Ishizu is the youngest, Odion is the oldest and Marik is the middle child, I just forgot to mention that because I realised someone who's 15 can't be a police officer. Oh and that Joey/Kaiba pairing will be shown in this chapter.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Ishizu's' Angel.

_Previously._

_Blinking in confusion Ishizu watched Yami dash away then returned a few minutes later with a large sun hat and sandals._

"_You shouldn't go outside without something to protect you from the sun," he explained, placing the hat over her head. "It looks good on you,"_

_She blushed at the complement then rested against the table as he bent down to help her into the sandals. Every brush of his fingers over her skin sent pleasant shivers up her spine she wished he wouldn't stop. She had a strong feeling he wasn't just playing so he could rape her once her guard was down, the look she saw in his eyes earlier told her she'd be able to trust him._

"_Now once we're outside I want you to stay with me alright. You can easily get lost on an island of this size," Yami warned, taking her hand and leading her out the door._

_And now the Continuation._

Time: Unknown.

Date: Unknown.

"117 to base. Odion and I are at the warehouse on Sea Haven Ave. are you sure this is where the GPS signal came from?" Office Marik asked into his radio.

"**That's affirmative 117. GPS signal of your sister Ishizu has been confirmed in your immediate area**," the officer on the other side answered.

"Roger that," Marik said, keeping his sidearm draw, ready for anything.

"Marik! Over here! It's Ishizu!" Odion shouted desperately, making Marik break into a sprint.

Arriving at Odion's location Marik was stunned at what he saw. Their sister Ishizu, lying on the ground in the exact spot where Tristan's buddies had been prepared to rape her. The shocking part was her body was clean and she was lying on a thin mattress covered by a sheet with her head placed on a pillow. Whipping the sheet off her body they discovered her to be wearing a short white dress. This was beyond confusing, from the video they found Ishizu had been left naked, tied up, gagged and blindfolded. Now they had found her like she had been sleeping in her own bed.

"Marik, we need to get her to the hospital," Odion said, hoisting his baby sister into his arms.

"Right, I'll drive," Marik replied, sprinting back to their cruiser, with Odion hot on his heels.

Hidden in the shadows of the rafters a winged figure watched on before disappearing.

Two Hours Later.

The smell of disinfectants and sanitizers brought Ishizu out of her dreams of a red and gold haired boy living on an island with pure white feathery wings coming out from his back, but for some reason his face was obscured. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at a cream white ceiling after her vision had cleared, sitting up she discovered she was in a hospital wearing a white dress that came to her knees. To her right she could hear a familiar voice that sounded quite aggravated.

"Brother," she said drawing Marik's who was speaking with a doctor.

"Ishizu!" Marik cried, pushing past the doctor to wrap his arms around his younger sister. "Oh I'm glad you're safe little sister. Odion and I have been worried sick about you!"

"Officer Ishtar I must insist that you step back and allow me to examine your sister, you can stay but I ask you keep yourself in check," The doctor scolded, coming around the other side of her hospital bed.

"You'll have to excuse my younger brother Dr. Bakura. Marik's always been protective of Ishizu," Odion explained from the door.

"That's alright. Now Ishizu, are you feeling any pain in your vagina?" Bakura asked, flashing a penlight in her eyes.

"No," she answered.

"No tenderness at all?" he asked, receiving another 'no'. "What about in your mouth and throat? Any discomfort?"

"None at all, but how did I get here?" she asked looking between her brothers.

"Odion and I found you sleeping in the warehouse where we were told Tristan Taylor and some of his football buddies had taken you right after school. We found a video tape of you being raped, but that was about a week ago," Marik explained, saying the part with extreme malice.

"When we arrived Tristan and his friends were on the ground writhing in agony with their genitals removed from their bodies, but we couldn't find a trace of you. We got your GPS signal three hours ago and we found you in the exact spot where you had been tied up. Do you know where you've been this whole week?" Odion asked from behind Marik.

"No, I don't remember anything after I passed out and woke up here," she replied sadly, nothing coming to memory of the past 7 days. "I don't even remember how I got this dress,"

"I'm also puzzled as to how her maiden head was repaired. You said the vibrator that was inserted in her vagina was 5 centimetres thick so it should have destroyed it. And yet it's completely intact," Bakura pondered out loud, looking over Ishizu's medical report.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't remember anything," she said regretfully, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey now, there's no reason for you to apologise little sister. Marik and I are just glad you're safe and unharmed," Odion comforted with reassuring hug. "When can we take her back home?"

"She can leave right now if you want. There's nothing to keep her here, but I would recommend counselling if you feel any depression setting in," Bakura answered, handing the release papers over for Marik to sign.

"We'll keep an eye on her, thanks doc," Marik replied.

Ishtar Residence.

"Odion," Ishizu said, after they had entered their three bedroom apartment.

"What is it Ishizu?" Odion asked removing his police jacket and shoes.

"You haven't told me everything that happened when I went missing," she replied, looking down at her feet. "You said Tristan and his friends had the genitals removed from their bodies, but you didn't say how,"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Marik asked, sorting through the mail.

"Please I have to know," she begged. "It might help me remember where I was for a week,"

"Alright we'll tell you, but you should sit down first," Odion said directing her to the living room couch. "The report from the medical examiners said that their gentiles were completely removed, but what they couldn't understand was how it was done without the use of a bladed weapon like a scalpel or knife,"

"It was like they were removed at the molecular level. But there wasn't any blood or physical evidence to suggest a struggle. Or what was causing their seizures," Marik added handing Ishizu a cup of tea. "They're all in jail and will be convicted of rape and assault by the end of the week. Personally I think they should all be executed,"

"No, that would only be a release from their punishment. Better to let them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never violate a woman ever again," Ishizu said in a daze as she stared into her tea. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight you two,"

"Night sis," Marik replied.

The Next Day.

The following morning Odion and Marik were eating breakfast when Ishizu walked into the kitchen in her school uniform, with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"And just what do you think you're doing wearing that uniform?" Marik asked, setting his cup of coffee on the table. "You should be staying home,"

"I don't care, I'm going to school and don't try to change my mind. Tristan's in jail along with his friends so the only thing I have to worry about are their fan girls. I've got my emergency beeper, tazer and pepper spray. And this time I'll stay with my friends until one of you can pick me up," she replied, moving around the kitchen to make herself breakfast and lunch. "Just promise you won't interrogate any nice boys I hang out with,"

"Who says you can hang out with any boys at all Ishizu? Aside from your friends I don't want to see any new boys hanging around you without going through a background check first," Marik said, almost slamming his coffee on the table.

"Marik trust me, I have a feeling I'll meet someone kind and caring who doesn't think of just getting into my panties. So just kiss off!" She snapped, storming out after grabbing an egg and bacon breakfast wrap.

"And why didn't you say anything to her?" Marik asked, turning on Odion who hadn't looked up from reading the newspaper.

"She'll come to us when she's ready, it's best not to force her or we'll just end up hurting her more," he replied, not even glancing away from the article he was reading.

At School.

Ishizu said nothing to the other students as she walked briskly through the main yard to the shoe lockers. Some were wondering why she was back after being missing for a week, others mostly the cheerleaders glared at her, blaming her for what happened to Tristan and the big guns of the team and taking away their boyfriends. They vowed Ishizu would pay before the day was out. Entering her classroom Ishizu took her regular seat near the centre of the room, opening her bag she reached in to retrieve something from one of her books.

"Hey Ishizu," a gentle voice said from behind, startling the girl enough to make her jump in her seat. "Oops, sorry,"

"No it's ok Yugi. I'm still on edge after what happened last week," Ishizu replied, keeping a hand on her rapidly pumping heart.

"I swear Yugi, for all your brains you certainly are clueless when it comes to women," Yugi's girlfriend Rebecca scolded, flicking his ear.

"It's fine Rebecca, I was just thinking that's all," Ishizu reassured, looking back at the object in her hand, only to had it snatched away.

"What's with the feather Ishizu?" Duke Devlin asked, inspecting the pure white feather.

"Give it back!" Ishizu shouted, jumping to her feet.

"What's the matter? This from an admirer or something?" Duke taunted, keeping the feather away from her.

"I said give it back!" she screeched, lunging at Duke.

"Hey now Ishizu, what's got you so worked up?" Duke asked, sidestepping her.

"Duke Devlin, if you don't stop teasing Ishizu this instant our date tomorrow is cancelled!" his girlfriend Serenity shouted, entering the classroom with her brother Joey in tow.

"I'd prefer you not dating him at all," Joey said, grinning at Duke's frightened expression as the spiky black hair boy allowed Ishizu to snatch her feather back.

"Yes we all know how you feel about me dating Duke, dear brother," Serenity said sarcastically as she approached Ishizu. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that this feather is important to me for some reason. I can't explain it but when I found it in my clothes last night, I couldn't bring myself to throw it away," Ishizu explained, leaning into Serenity. "And I know this might sound strange but I don't think this feather came from a bird,"

"Welcome back Ishizu, we've all been worried about you," said the grating voice of one Seto Kaiba, then he turned to Yugi. "How's it going shrimp?"

"Don't call me shrimp you big fat jerk!" Yugi growled, as Duke and Rebecca held him back.

"Yeah Kaiba you remember what happened the last time you got him piss off, not that I don't mind kissing you better," Joey warned, placing a tender kiss to Kaiba's lips. (A/N: I think I'm gonna be sick.) "I've missed you this past week,"

"Me too my little puppy," Kaiba replied, returning with a passionate French kiss.

"Get a room you two," Serenity groaned at her brother's PDA, while other students tried not to lose their breakfast.

(**A/N:** Feel free to throw up, I do every time I read this bit. And I'm sorry if I've offended any gay people, I really have nothing against two men being together. Two women on the other hand, now that's sweet.)

"Alright class take your seats and would you two stop making out in class," the teacher said, tired of having to constantly breakup Joey and Kaiba's make out sessions.

"Sorry teach," Joey said, removing his hand from the back of Kaiba's pants. '_I can't wait for sports_,'

"Miss Ishizu, I wasn't expecting you back so soon after you were found yesterday, are you sure you wouldn't like to go home?" the teacher asked, setting his things on his desk.

"I'm fine sir. And I'd rather be here than staying home by myself," Ishizu replied, having slipped the feather back in its hiding place.

"Very well then. Now before we start we have a new student starting today so I want all of you to try and make him feel welcome," the teacher said as a male student with gravity defying red and gold hair enter the classroom and stood beside the teachers deck. "Please introduce yourself to the class,"

"My name's Yami Matsuro, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said, holding his hands at his sides.

His smooth voice caused most of the girls in the class to swoon or giggle to each other at how handsome he looked, though one girl was shocked into complete silence.

"Right, you may take the empty seat next to Ishizu and don't be afraid to ask her for assistance," the teacher instructed, getting his books out.

"Thank you very much sir," Yami said, moving confidently through the desks to the empty seat next to Ishizu. But just as he was about to sit down Ishizu rocketed out of her chair. "Miss Ishizu? Is something wrong?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

The only sounds that came from her mouth was short rapid breathing as her voice seemed to have gone on vacation. Her eyes were frozen wide open before they rolled back into her head as she dropped to the floor, hard.

"Ishizu!" Serenity exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to check on her friend then glaring daggers at Yami. "What did you say to her?"

"I just asked if there was something wrong," Yami replied, almost too stunned to move.

Ishizu's Dream.

_She was standing on a beach with crystal clear water lapping at the shore, all she could see was sparkling ocean. Looking behind her a faceless man was smiling at her, most of his face was a dark blur yet she could see his mouth beneath the darkness. Offering his hand she took it with hesitation, allowing him to lead her down the shoreline to a rising cliff face with dozens of rock pools, each with a wide variety of sea creatures._

"_Go ahead, you can touch them if you want. None of them are poisonous," he said._

_Reaching into the cool water Ishizu timidly brushed her fingers along the side of a blue starfish, retracting immediately when it moved. Seeing her hesitation he gently lifted the starfish out of the rock pool and placed it in her palm._

"_You have nothing to fear as long as you're on this island, I'll always be close by if you need me,"_

End of Dream.

Ishizu woke up with a start, bolting into a sitting position which startled the person sitting next to her causing them to land on the floor.

"Owwe!" the person cried.

"Rebecca?" Ishizu asked peering over the side of the bed to see Rebecca sprawled on the floor, rubbing her rear. "You still wear strawberry print panties?"

"I'll have you know I wear normal panties just like every other girl," Rebecca grumbled, getting off the floor, dusting the back of her short skirt with a blush colouring her cheeks. "Besides, Yugi said I look cute in strawberry panties,"

"How'd I get in the nurse's office?" Ishizu questioned throwing the sheets off her body.

"You fainted right there in the classroom. Right after that new student Yami Matsuro asked if there was something wrong and to be honest, you looked like you saw a ghost," Rebecca replied. "Do you know Yami from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think I've ever seen him before today. But there's something very familiar about him. I just can't figure out what," Ishizu replied, slipping her indoor shoes on.

**Disclaimer: Kinda odd don't you think? Ishizu not remembering what happened for a week with Yami or how they got to the island. Don't worry that will be explained as Ishizu's memories start to return, but when they do return should she slap Yami or do something else? Your suggestions will help me write a better fan fic so I'll get back to you with chapter 3. Now review, review, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, Yugi and Rebecca are both 17 but they are slightly taller than they are in the series so they're like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. Oh and Ishizu's dreams of her week on the island are also flashbacks, just to make sure that's clarified. I was planning to wait a bit longer for Ishizu to remember everything that happened but because I don't have much planned the next few chapters might be shorter than the first two so I apologise for that and ask for suggestions to help me make this fan fic longer.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Ishizu's' Angel.

_Previously._

"_Rebecca?" Ishizu asked peering over the side of the bed to see Rebecca sprawled on the floor, rubbing her rear. "You still wear strawberry print panties?"_

"_I'll have you know I wear normal panties just like every other girl," Rebecca grumbled, getting off the floor, dusting the back of her short skirt with a blush colouring her cheeks. "Besides, Yugi said I look cute in strawberry panties,"_

"_How'd I get in the nurse's office?" Ishizu questioned throwing the sheets off her body._

"_You fainted right there in the classroom. Right after that new student Yami Matsuro asked if there was something wrong and to be honest, you looked like you saw a ghost," Rebecca replied. "Do you know Yami from somewhere?"_

"_No, I don't think I've ever seen him before today. But there's something very familiar about him. I just can't figure out what," Ishizu replied, slipping her indoor shoes on._

_And now the Continuation._

Ishizu had managed to avoid being sent home by promising she'd return to the nurse's office if she felt dizzy or faint, Rebecca also promised to keep an eye on her friend. Fortunately she didn't have to face the guys just yet as it was gym class, today the girls had swimming while the boys had basketball. Thought she wasn't in the mood for swimming she still had to change into her school swimsuit, luckily the teacher allowed her to sit at the side of the pool in the shade overlooking the outdoor basketball court. For some reason she found herself looking down at the game searching for one particular boy, he was easy to pick out due to his unusual hair as she found him sitting on the sidelines watching the game itself.

'_Who are you? And why do I feel like I know you_?' she wondered, remembering the man from her dream and how he spoke with the same deep voice Yami had. '_Why did that dream feel so real? It actually felt like I was holding that starfish. The water in that rock pool felt so real_,'

As she continued staring at Yami, he eventually looked in her direction and their eyes locked, almost instantly Ishizu felt familiar waves of warmth and kindness from him. But he looked concern for some reason, his eye were wide open as if he knew something was wrong. She watched as he stood from the bench, calmly making his way past the other boys keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"So who you looking at Ishizu?" came the harsh question from one of the girls, startling Ishizu so much she jumped against the chain link fence that surrounded the pool area, only to feel it give way. She swore she saw Téa Gardner, Tristan's girlfriend smirking as the other girls turned to see the commotion.

"Miss Ishizu!" came Yami's frantic cry as she felt the air rushing past her.

Expecting to hit solid concrete Ishizu was surprised when a pair of strong arms encompassed her body only to follow a softer impact than she expected.

"Are you alright Miss Ishizu?"

Shifting around she failed to suppress a gasp as she gazed into the eyes of Yami Matsuro.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked again.

"No I'm fine," Ishizu replied, blushing up a storm as she quickly scurried off him. "Have you and I met somewhere before?"

"I don't believe so," he answered, just as the rest of the boys arrived.

"Hey Ishizu, are you alright?" Duke asked as Yami helped her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Yami," she replied. "I'm lucky he was underneath me,"

"Actually he jumped up and caught you in midair," Joey said. "I've never seen anyone jump that high before,"

"I guess it was lucky I was on my way over when I saw her fall," Yami replied, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving.

"Well whatever the case son, we're just happy you caught her. She could have been badly injured, I'm just wondering how that fencing broke?" the teacher wondered, looking up at the missing section of chain link fence.

'_It didn't break. Someone cut it so it would come apart if someone were to lean too hard against it_,' Yami thought, looking directly at Téa Gardner even as she hid her anger with feigned concern.

"The bitch deserves to die after what she did to Tristan!" Téa shouted in sudden rage.

"Miss Gardner watch your language," the teacher ordered.

"Oh fuck you teach! I only care about mucking up Ishizu's face for what she did!" Téa swore. "All she had to do was fall into my trap and die then I would have been happy!"

"Wait a stinking minute here! You're saying you're the one who caused Ishizu to fall?" Serenity demanded, all the girls had run down from the pool to check out the action.

"That's right I did it! I cut the fence so Ishizu would fall and die! She seduced my Tristan and now he's in prison with his genitals missing!" Téa continued to shout.

"I didn't do anything! He asked me out and tried to feel me up at the gate, then he and his buddies kidnapped me, tied me up and raped me! I have no idea how their genitals were removed!" Ishizu snapped, tired of hearing Tristan's bitch rant and rave.

"There's no way Tristan would want some harlot over me! You seduced him and now you're going to pay!" Téa roared, trying to punch Ishizu in the face only to be pinned to the ground by Kaiba and Joey. "Fucking assholes! Let go of me!"

"Sorry to tell you this but we don't take kindly to someone who tries to kill our friends," Joey replied, keeping her from struggling too much.

"There aren't many tools that will cut through a chain link fence that you can carry around. My guess is you hid it in your towel then sunk out of the change room while everyone was changing, so you haven't had the time to dispose of the evidence," Kaiba added, glaring down at her.

Sure enough they teachers found a pair of wire cutters wrapped in Téa's towel, when the police came to take her away she was surprisingly forthcoming with her questioning, too bad it was Odion and Marik who were called to the school. Serenity and Rebecca kept an eye on Ishizu for the rest of the day while Duke, Joey, Yugi and Kaiba kept away anyone else they thought might want their friend hurt. Yami on the other hand was congratulated by the principal and Ishizu's brothers, Téa just sat in their squad car glaring at everyone though it was hard to look threatening while she was still wearing her school swimsuit.

Ishizu's Dream.

_She was on that island again walking beside the faceless man as he showed her the rest of his vast property, he was taking her through the interior of the island when she spotted several white faced monkeys in a fruit tree about her size. (The tree not the monkeys). The man looked over at her with the same caring smile and approached the tree, holding his arm out while grabbing a plum with his other hand. She watched as one of the cute little critters climbed onto the man's out-stretched arm as he held the plum for her to take._

"_It's alright, they're quite tame," he said as the monkey on his arm looked at her inquisitively._

_Taking the plum from his hand Ishizu raised her opposite arm to the monkey to climb on while holding the fruit within its view, with an inquisitive squeal the monkey hopped from the man's arm to hers then climbed up and sat on her shoulder, wrapping its tail around her neck for support._

"_I think that mean he likes you," he said, amusement clearly laced in his voice._

End of Dream.

"Ishizu? Ishizu!"

"Huh? What?" Ishizu replied, blinking to clear the confusion from her mind.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been spacing out ever since we changed back into our uniforms," Serenity said, placing a comforting hand on Ishizu's shoulder where they sat on the locker room benches.

"No, I'm fine, just had a strange dream about monkeys that's all," Ishizu replied, gazing at the floor.

"Monkeys?" Rebecca repeated.

"Yeah, and the guy from my first dream was there again, I couldn't clearly see his face just his mouth. But something told me I was safe with him and that smile made me want to melt," Ishizu shivered when she remembered the smile.

"Must have been one heck of a smile," Rebecca mused, exiting the locker room with Ishizu only to collide with none other than Yami. "Well if it isn't the big hero, you must feel so proud of yourself,"

"Rebecca! That wasn't nice," Ishizu chided. "Sorry she just thinks you're dangerous or something, even though you saved me,"

"It's alright, I was actually looking for the two of you. Your friends were wondering when you'd be finished so they asked me to come check on you," Yami answered, acting as if he were unaffected by Rebecca's sarcasm. "Also they seem to need help restraining Yugi, your friend Seto keeps making fun of his height,"

"That's Seto Kaiba for you," Rebecca groaned. "Come on you two, let's go save my boyfriend,"

The whole time Yami was walking beside her Ishizu felt the same familiarity as in her dreams with the faceless man, even his smile was the same.

"Is there something wrong Ishizu?" Yami asked, noticing she was staring a lot.

"I'm not sure. You see I don't remember anything about the week I was gone or who saved me from Tristan. But lately I've been having these weird dreams where I'm on an island with this handsome man, but I can't see his face only his smile. You smile just like him," she replied, gazing into his eyes. "Are you sure we haven't met before today?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered.

Midnight.

Ishizu's Dream.

_She was on the island again this time two days had passed, she and the faceless man were having a picnic but he had fallen asleep under the sun. She had grown comfortable without underwear and he was a complete gentleman, the day after playing with the monkeys she had gotten a bit dirty so he allowed her to take a bath in a pond in the centre of the island. He had moved to behind a tree while she removed the dress and wadded into the cool water, she couldn't help but smile in delight as she went deeper into the pond to where the water was up to her stomach. After she had finished she was surprised to see a towel next to her folded up dress, she assumed he had gone back to the house and retrieved it and came back while she was bathing. But she hadn't been in the water that long so how had he gotten there and back so quickly? Her answer came after he had dozed off during their picnic, she had gone wandering when she spotted a bird's egg in a branch below its nest on the side of a cliff. Concern she started climbing to retrieve the egg, she was half way up when her foot slipped but as she still hadn't been able to utter a single sound, nothing came from her mouth when she dropped, grabbing a thick branch before she fell to her death._

'_I can't believe this. I still can't speak, Yami won't find me in time. Please Yami help me!' she thought before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Yami help me!"_

"_Ishizu, it's alright. I'm right behind you, I've got you," Yami said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can let go now, you won't fall,"_

"_But how?" she asked, turning to look at him only to gasp as she saw a pair of pure white wings protruding from his back holding him in mid air._

"_What were you doing up here?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face._

"_I was trying to return that egg to its nest," she answered, one hand flying to her throat. 'I can speak again,'_

"_It seems you've found your voice, I'm glad. Now wait here, I'll put the egg where it belongs," he said, moving his arms from around her waist._

_It was only when she realised she wasn't falling that her feet were touching the ground. Once he returned to the ground after placing the egg back in its nest, Ishizu could finally see his face. She then realised in the five days she had been with him he had grown a special place in her heart something she didn't think she could feel so soon after her rape experience._

"_Is something wrong Ishizu?" Yami asked, his wings still present on his back._

"_Yami I love you!" she exclaimed, leaping into his arms and capturing his lips with hers._

End of Dream.

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm mean for ending the chapter at this point then you're right, I could have stretched this out a bit more but I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger. I'm not sure where I'm going to be taking the next chapter though, I might it the last one, and I'm still trying to decide what Yami and Ishizu are going to do. But I will explain the extent of Yami's powers and how he got them. Comments needed as are suggestions and reviews must be submitted before clicking the back icon. See you in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In this chapter we'll see Yami using his powers more and maybe I'll have Ishizu remember everything that happened while she's at school. As for what she does to Yami when she does remember, I'm still undecided. So she'll either slap him call him a jerk then kiss him or she'll wait until after school to confront him, or something else you'll just have to wait and see. Also thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions and I apologise for the lateness of these updates, I never really plan the in-between-bits of a story to a great detail. Anyway you can start reading chapter 5 but you've already started by reading this disclaimer, at least some of you have. Also has anyone noticed that all adult situations ended in the first chapter?**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Ishizu's Angel.

_Previously._

"_What were you doing up here?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face._

"_I was trying to return that egg to its nest," she answered, one hand flying to her throat. 'I can speak again,'_

"_It seems you've found your voice, I'm glad. Now wait here, I'll put the egg where it belongs," he said, moving his arms from around her waist._

_It was only when she realised she wasn't falling that her feet were touching the ground. Once he returned to the ground after placing the egg back in its nest, Ishizu could finally see his face. She then realised in the five days she had been with him he had grown a special place in her heart something she didn't think she could feel so soon after her rape experience._

"_Is something wrong Ishizu?" Yami asked, his wings still present on his back._

"_Yami I love you!" she exclaimed, leaping into his arms and capturing his lips with hers._

_End of Dream._

_And now the Continuation._

The next day Ishizu had forgotten the last bits of her dream when the man was holding her in his arms as he was floating in midair thanks to the wings on his back, though she had woken up to find another white feather on her pillow. Putting it in her book with the first she quickly dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast, entering the dining room she found Marik and Odion wearing casual clothes instead of their police uniforms and immediately knew what was going on.

"Aren't you going to eat something Ishizu?" Odion asked, from the stove.

"Not if you two insist on following me all day," Ishizu answered defiantly, taking a seat at the table.

"We're only keeping an eye on you Ishizu," Marik said, cleaning his gun.

"Instead of following me all day, why don't you go arrest some criminals," Ishizu argued, slamming her fists on the table. "That is why you became police officers isn't it?"

"We're only trying to protect you," Odion reasoned, seeing this argument going nowhere fast.

"Don't you two understand you're doing more harm by following me!" she shouted, almost jumping out of her seat. "I can't get over what's happened to me over the last two weeks with both of you shadowing my every move! I need my space and the doctor said I could easily fall into depression! So if you don't change your minds right now I'm throwing myself over the railing!"

"Alright, we're sorry. Just eat something and go to school and try to stay out of trouble," Marik conceded, knowing they'd be accused of Ishizu's kidnapping if she committed suicide. They didn't want something like that on their distinguished records.

"Stop worrying, I have this strange feeling that nothing bad will happen today," Ishizu replied, going into the kitchen where her lunch sat next to a plate of blueberry pancakes covered in chocolate sauce.

With Rebecca.

7 am.

On her way to school.

Living close to school always had its benefits for Rebecca, she could sleep in for an extra hour and still be on time, or she could get an early start which she did today. She had hacked into the school's registry looking for anything out of the ordinary she could find on Yami Matsuro but had so far come up with nothing. His grades were above average and his attendance was perfect and that's what got her attention, there wasn't any record of any sick days or incidents with other students. In other words his profile was too perfect meaning there was something up with him, no one had a record that flawless and she was going to find out what he was hiding. When she read his address she was glad it was along her route to school which would have been odd but there were students she passed along the way so she didn't think anything of it. There weren't many students around when she took the elevator up to his sixth floor apartment so she wouldn't have to explain why she was interrogating the guy who saved Ishizu. She was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing her target dressing in his uniform minus the jacket.

"Miss Rebecca? What can I do for you today?" Yami asked, stepping back to allow her inside.

"First of all you can explain who you really are and what your interest is in my friend!" Rebecca demanded, once the door was closed again.

"I'm only interested in being Ishizu's friend as well as your Miss Rebecca. And I believe I've already told you my name," Yami answered, unfazed by her outburst.

"Stop playing me for a fool, I know there's something up with you, your school record it too perfect so you obviously forged it. I'm beginning to think you had something with the week Ishizu went missing and I swear if I find out you did anything to hurt her I'll get her brother's to come down on you harder than a tons of bricks," Rebecca threatened, jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Then you leave me no choice, I was hoping not to reveal myself before Ishizu's memories returned, so I'll just have to alter yours," Yami sighed, a pair of pure white wings sprouting from his back.

"What in the hell are you?" she shrieked, backing up against the door.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you, but you won't remember having come here or your suspicions of me," Yami said, just before Rebecca's vision went black.

Some Time Later.

Walking down the street to school Ishizu kept going back to her dream last night, the winged man felt very familiar to her and she suspected there was some connection between him and Yami. She could remember the man's smell when he held her in his arms, like spice and fresh mountain air the feathers smelt the same and had her wondering if Yami had the same scent. A deep blush coloured her cheeks at the thought of trying to take a whiff of her supposed saviour's scent, what was she suppose to do, walk up to him and ask to smell him to see if he smelt the same as the winged man in her dreams? Fortunately her thoughts were derailed upon spotting Rebecca asleep on a bench in her school uniform, thinking she might have been assaulted Ishizu ran over to her friend shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Ishizu?" Rebecca asked groggily, sitting up with her friend's assistance. "What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Ishizu replied, relieved to see Rebecca's uniform looked intact. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea. I think I was going to see Yami about something but I can't remember how I got here," Rebecca answered, searching her brain for answers to come up with nothing, only to remember a certain smell. "The only thing I can remember is the scent of spice and fresh mountain air,"

This info sent Ishizu's brain into overdrive as a torrent of memories flooded her mind, the dark veil obscuring the winged man's face was lifted to be replaced with Yami's. The entire week she was allegedly missing she had been with Yami on his island after Tristan and his buddies had raped her. She had even said she loved him and he hadn't returned those feelings, instead he had hidden her memories from her when he returned her. What she couldn't understand is that she still loved him, but she would get her answers from him in class.

"Don't worry Rebecca I'm sure your memories will return eventually. Right now we should get to school before we're late," Ishizu said. "By the way what kind of panties are you wearing today?"

"Blue lace thong with matching bra," Rebecca replied, pulling the hem of her skirt down to show her friend. "What about you?"

"Black lace lingerie set, the same set you and the girls got me for my birthday," Ishizu grinned at the surprised expression on her friend's face.

"I can't believe you actually decided to wear that to school, you've got to show me," Rebecca chuckled, already imagining how sexy Ishizu looked in the black lingerie.

"I'll show you when we change for P.E.," Ishizu answered, hoping she could talk to Yami before then.

At School.

The rest of the walk to school gave Ishizu the time to decide how she'd confront Yami, she knew his powers enabled him to sense her thoughts when he wanted to, she hoped he wouldn't read her mind before she confronted him. Entering the classroom she immediately spotted her target chatting with her friends about the latest movie or racing event, his charming smile reminding her that he was the cause of her missing memory gave her mixed feelings towards him. Anger and desire dictating her actions as she stomped her way over to his desk.

"Yami Matsuro!" she bellowed, directing all the attention in the room to herself.

"Is something the matter Ishizu?" Yami asked, only to be answered by a sharp slap to his cheek.

Everyone in the classroom froze the instant Ishizu's palm connected with Yami's face, the resounding slap echoing over the silence, her friends who were utterly stunned were having a hard time restarting the brains. Yami being the most shocked attempted to ask a question merely to be silenced by Ishizu planting her lips on his in a hungry kiss followed by another slap to his opposite cheek then another hungry kiss.

"Why'd you lie to me?" she asked, once she plied her lips from his. Tears streaming down her face. "Why'd you have to erase my memory? Do you just rescue women in trouble take them back to your island just so you can play with their emotions?"

"I'm very sorry Ishizu, it wasn't my intention to deceive you. But there are things about me I didn't think you'd understand," Yami replied, hanging his head in shame.

"I think it's you who doesn't understand Yami, I said that I love you and I meant it. And when you love someone that means being able to handle their deepest secrets," she sobbed, wiping her tears away. "I think I deserve an answer,"

"You are the first person to ever learn my real identity in over 50,000 years," he said, his wings sprouting out from his shoulder blades, yet leaving his uniform undamaged.

"HOLY SHIT! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" Joey shouted, leaping out of his seat when the feathery appendages appeared.

"Freeze," Yami whispered, instantly everyone in the room stopped moving even the world outside the building seemed to freeze at his command. "I was once a power king in ancient Babylon, the people were happy under my rule and I loved everyone who live on my lands. It was on my 18th birthday when my life was changed forever, one of the gifts I had received was a green crystal from some unknown origins. The instant I touched it I was endowed with incredible powers, I could create crops for my people, cure sickness, some unimaginable things, even unspeakably horrible things. I could take someone's life just by thinking it, remove a person's head from their body and still keep them alive. It was this same power that caused the destruction of the Babylonian empire,"

"What happened?" Ishizu asked, running her fingers alone his wings, finding the feathers soft to the touch.

"I was practicing with my abilities when I accidentally unleashed an attack equivalent to the power of 12 nuclear bombs. Historians have talked about the legend of Atlantis, but it was no legend, it was part of my empire and I destroyed it because I got careless. I realised to control my powers I needed a place where I could use them without worrying about the impact to the world, and I had plenty of time to learn. After leaving the remains of Babylon I travelled for many years soon discovering I no longer aged and I couldn't get injured unless I was exhausted. 500 years later I created a pocket dimension, the same one I took to you heal, there I could use the full extent of my powers and not worry about destroying it. And so I spent the rest of time learning how to control my powers and wandering across the world witnessing the rise and fall of empires and nations, never allowing myself to fall in love. It wouldn't have been right to fall in love and watch that person grow old and die while I stayed young. I never thought anyone could love me, not while I remain a god among men," Yami explained, leaning heavily against his desk.

"Then why don't you make yourself mortal again?" Ishizu asked, gaining a look of surprise. "You said you could do just about anything, so why don't you relinquish your powers. Just rewind time to when I came into the classroom, that way we can be together and you'll never have to be lonely again,"

"It would be nice to live a normal life," Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around Ishizu's waist. "I did fall in love for the first time in 10,000 years,"

"I love you too Yami," Ishizu replied, linking her arms behind his neck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think, I'm going to enjoy a mortal life again," Yami smirked, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as his powers enveloped everything in a blinding light.

**Epilogue.**

"Yami Matsuro!" Ishizu bellowed, directing all the attention in the room to herself.

"Is something the matter Ishizu?" Yami asked, still seated at his desk.

Instead of answering Ishizu stomped over to boys, surprising everybody by grabbing Yami's collar and sealing her lips over his in a deeply passionate soul searing kiss that left jaws stuck to the floor as she slid into his lap. Oblivious to their audience Ishizu wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection against her panty covered crotch through his school pants. Yami's hands weren't idle either, running all over her body occasionally squeezing her breasts and backside, even going under her uniform top feeling her heated flesh under his finger tips.

They were so involved in the moment they didn't hear the bell signalling the start of school or the teacher entering the classroom. "Alright students please take your seats and would you stop making out with Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler,"

"Uh teach, I'm sitting right here," Joey said raising his hand slightly, finally out of his stupor.

"Oh," the teacher replied, realising it was Yami and Ishizu who had moved from openly making out and groping each other to petting and butterfly kisses. "Mr. Matsuro, while you are new to this school, I would think you know that any physical affection beyond hugging or kissing is prohibited on school grounds. That includes Frenching, groping and any sexual behaviour. I will ask the two of you to take your seats and not let me catch you engaging in such frivolous and indecent behaviour again,"

"Sorry sir," Ishizu apologise, moving back to her seat, wearing a shit-eating grin on her flushed face.

Recess.

"Ok Ishizu, you have some explaining to do!" Rebecca said sternly, confronting the new lovebirds sitting under a tree together in the schoolyard. "You've know this guy for a day and now you're sucking face with him in class! A little soon for that kind of relationship don't you think?"

"Come on Rebecca, maybe they've known each other a lot longer than we think," Yugi suggested timidly, trying to avoid a bad situation before it began and keep his girlfriend from bitting his head off.

"Ishizu and I have been corresponding over the net for over 2 years now. Before I came to Japan I used to live in Egypt but I never told her when I would be arrive in the country or begin attend this school," Yami explained, with Ishizu resting against his chest, an arm around her waist.

"That's why I looked so surprised and fainted yesterday. I remember that Yami rescued me and I spent the week in hospital, I just couldn't recall that I was attacked and I never gave him my phone number so he couldn't call my brothers and tell them I was alright," Ishizu added, telling her friends about Yami's non-existent powers would've been embarrassing especially her week in his pocket dimension. "Good thing I didn't need to, one of the doctors knew me from a previous visit and called them,"

Fortunately before he relinquished his powers Yami altered the events that lead to their first meeting, so instead of Tristan and his buddies having their genitals removed they had been knocked unconscious after Yami observed them striking Ishizu on the head causing a temporary loss of memory. He even altered his history giving himself an actual life in Egypt should anyone care to check, all the events from the past week had been changed especially her encounter with Téa Gardner at the pool. Apparently Ishizu had reported that Tristan's buddies were forcing Téa into underage prostitution and would have killed both girls if it weren't for Yami's interference. So only Ishizu knew of Yami's former powers and his forgotten past and that's the way she was going to keep it, particularly the part where he was now her boyfriend.

"You lived in Egypt? Do you think you could help me with my history project?" Yugi asked, suddenly having Rebecca glaring at him.

"And how come you don't ask for my help?" she demanded, poking him angrily in the chest.

"Maybe it's because the two of you can't get any work done with all your making out," Kaiba sniggered, towering directly over Rebecca's smaller frame.

"Oh like you have room to talk! You and Joey have your hands down each other's pants at every opportunity it's a wonder you haven't collared the stupid mutt!" Rebecca growled indignantly.

"I'm afraid he already has my brother collared, literally. Joey greeted Kaiba on all fours last night while wearing a collar and leash, who knows what they were doing in his room," Serenity shuddered. "Now I think I'll be having nightmares tonight,"

"I think I can help you forget," Duke murmured in her ear, making a pleasantly shiver travel down her spine, just as the bell ran signalling the end of recess. "Hey Yami, the guys have swimming today,"

"I'll be right with you," Yami replied, brushing off his uniform once back on his feet.

"Oh don't forget, Ishizu, you said you'd show me that lingerie set you're wearing," Rebecca said slyly.

"Lingerie?" Yami asked, turning a questioning glance at his girlfriend.

"I'll send you a picture after sports," she purred seductively, planting a quick kiss on his lips, leaving many naughty images running through his mind.

'_I'm definitely going to enjoy being mortal again_,' Yami thought, watching Ishizu walk away with a little more flair in her hips.

THE END.

**Disclaimer: And this is the end of ****Ishizu's Angel****. Probably not what some people were expecting but I did the best I could. I was wondering whether to finish with Yami giving up his powers or copying and giving them to Ishizu but I think I'll put that in an alternant ending like someone suggested to me. Anyway I'm finally glad I could finish another fan fic, as I've been neglecting others for a while. So let me know what you think and thank you for reading my work, it means a great deal to me.**


End file.
